1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage vessel holding devices for securing to support structures, most commonly within vehicles such as boats. More specifically the present invention relates to a novel and improved beverage and container holder whose unique features permit it to hold containers of greater size and volume than is possible with other prior art devices.
This is accomplished in the preferred embodiment by using a unique design and construction comprising three separate holding and retention means, two of which can be used independently of the third, integrated into one assembly. The first means, an elastic retention lash member functions as an elastic retaining member to direct tension and friction against the container's outer wall, while simultaneously exerting an inward force, pulling the container against the surface on which said device is mounted, holding it there by tension and friction. The second holding means includes two suction cups and their integral necks, which when affixed to the ends of the first elastic retaining member, act as attachment means for securing the device to the mounting surface. When adjusted and placed the proper distance laterally and adjacent to one another, these suction cups and their corresponding necks act as "bumpers", contacting with and securing the container from any side to side movement in conjunction with the elastic retention lash. The third holding means employs an expandable elastic pouch structure suspended vertically from the horizontal elastic retaining lash, and parallel to the mounting surface. This elastic pouch structure includes several flexible elastic or webbing straps which contact the side walls of the object being held, expanding and conforming to its shape, thereby ensuring a snug fit. Furthermore, these lengths of webbing are bound together at a is central point forming the base of the pouch structure for contacting the underside wall of the container being held and supporting its weight.
When utilized together these retention and support means combine to form an expandable and adjustable holding apparatus with greatly increased storage capacity. In fact, the beverage and container holder opening actually enlarges to a configuration which provides more storage volume than the original holder dimensions would indicate to be possible. For instance, a typical beverage having a circular opening 3" in diameter by 3.25" deep contains a storage volume of 23 cubic inches within its structural confines (3.14.times.2.25.times.3.25). Variable geometry holders with adjustable arms or other means may approach 32 cu. in. storage volume within their structural confines (3.14.times.3.06.times.3.25). One embodiment of the present invention, by way of example only, can expandably increase this storage volume capacity to over 62 cu. in. (3.14.times.4.times.5), or a gain of 95% over other prior art devices; enough to securely hold large sized containers such as those commonly referred to as "two liter" bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been various arrangements for holding beverage containers such as bottles, cans, cups, etc. to any of a variety of support structures, each of which has met with varying degrees of success. Most beverage holders are made of rigid materials such as plastic or metal and are available in only black, white, or chrome colors. These beverage holders employ various container holding means such as support arms, rings, brackets, or circumferential enclosures of plastic or metal wire. All include some type of container base support structure on which the weight of the container is supported.
Many of these devices require complex molding, tooling, and assembly operations, which add to their complexity and manufacturing expense. In addition these devices are limited to installations on horizontal or vertical planar mounting surfaces with no provision for mounting on surfaces that may extend at an angle other than vertical or which may be rounded in shape, or otherwise deviate from flat planar forms. These installations require tools, hardware, screws, or adhesives, which results in a permanent fixture, which scars and otherwise clutters the mounting surface. Many of these devices tend to be fragile and are prone to crushing, breaking, or malfunction if they are inadvertently jarred or bumped by occupants of a vehicle such as a boat in which it is mounted. In the event that such holders are accidentally used as a perch or step or grabbed suddenly in an effort to stabilize the occupant of a moving vehicle such as a boat, they are often torn off their mounting surface or else become broken, cracked, or otherwise disfigured. There also exists a tendency for ropes or fishing lines to snag on the holder, or become fouled or entangled therewith.
Other drawbacks of prior art include but are not limited to structures which hold only the most popular types of drinking containers, namely those of cylindrical shape such as cans or bottles, or those with tapered cylindrical shapes such as drinking cups. Square or rectangular shaped drink cartons or boxes, as well as oval or any other odd shaped condiment or beverage containers may not fit securely within these devices and may spill or topple if jolted. Many of these devices make no provision for accommodating containers of varying diameters, even if they are of the most common cylindrical shapes as listed above. In the event that this problem is addressed, the result is a limited adjustment resulting in a loose or sloppy fit, as the openings of the holder are made to receive only the largest of one or two sizes of containers. Such installations are somewhat less than satisfactory for containers with diameters smaller than these openings, as once again, they tend to shift position in the holder, resulting in spillage from bumps experienced by the vehicle or the keeling of a boat.
Some examples of prior art container holders are set forth in the following references which are believed to have only a general relevance: Iwasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,337, issued on Apr. 10, 1990 for a flexible cup holder; Koorey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,143, issued on Jul. 12, 1994 for a beverage container holding apparatus with promotional display; Koorey et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,028, issued on Jul. 6, 1993 for a beverage container holder; Douglas, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,222, issued on Aug. 18, 1992 for a beverage container holding apparatus; Douglas, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,143, issued on Jul. 12, 1994 for a beverage container holding apparatus with promotional display; Jones, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,032, issued on Sep. 22, 1992 for a universal cup holder for use in vehicles; McConnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211, issued on May 9, 1989 for a foldable support for beverage container; and Beckerer, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,303, issued on Apr. 2, 1985 for a holder for containers.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved beverage and container holder which can be mounted to virtually any mounting surface which is clean, smooth, untextured and preferably nonporous, that extends at an angle that varies from vertical, or which may be rounded in shape or otherwise deviate from flat planar forms, whether the mounting surface is part of an automobile, a boat or stationary structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container holder which can securely retain containers of various shapes, such as cylindrical containers with circular, square, rectangular, oval, or any other shape bases.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a container holder which has a structural containment volume which is expandable to hold containers of various sizes, which uses a flexible elastic retaining lash member to forcibly exact tension and pressure on a container being held, frictionally securing it against a vertical mounting surface, the flexible elastic retaining lash engaging and conforming itself around circular, square, rectangular, oval, or any other odd-shaped container side wall, and holds it securely against its mounting surface, and which uses an elastic, expandable pouch structure to receive, engage and conform itself around the sides and bottom of the container or object being held.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide such a container holder which uses a combination of tension, friction, and pressure between its various structures, attachment means, and mounting surface to secure an object such as container and hold it securely in an upright fashion, and which integrates its attachment means and mounting surface to actively impart stability to the container or other object being held.
Further objects of the invention are to provide such a container holder which functions independently as a drink vessel lash by sole use of its elastic retaining member and attachment means, or in conjunction with its pouch structure as a drink lash/beverage container holder; which holds common beverage cups, bottles, and cans of varying outside diameters, securely and without spillage; which is adapted to hold varyingly sized and shaped containers and which fully adjusts itself to accommodate shapes other than circular cylindrical, which holds various types of beverage containers and is readily attached or removed without tools or hardware, and when removed, leaves the mounting surface in its original state, undamaged, and free from clutter; which holds various types of beverage containers; which uses its mounting means and mounting surface, in conjunction with one another, to stabilize the beverage container in an upright position, securely and without spillage, after a force has been imparted to the container holder, which holds various types of beverage containers; which is manufactured of soft, flexible, and resilient materials which is impervious to damage caused by bumping, jarring, etc., and when removed from its mounting surface can be crumpled or folded and stored in one's pocket which yields rather than tears in the event that someone attempts to use the device as a perch or step, thus indicating immediately to the person that the holder will not support any substantial weight and should not be used as a step and which is made of buoyant materials to float if dropped from a boat.
A still a further object of the present invention is to provide such a container holder which is so designed to reduce the possibility of ropes or lines becoming entangled thereon.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a container holder which is simple in construction which is formed primarily of flexible, resilient and elastic textiles to be collapsible when not in use; which is attractive and manufactured in a variety of colors and which is economical to manufacture.